New Zealand Patent No.s 212487, 214830 and 217784 describe elements of a fencing system based on a metal post. The fencing system has been sold in New Zealand and elsewhere under the name STAPLELOK.TM., and has substantial advantages when compared with conventional (timber and metal) post and batten fences.
The STAPLELOK system provides ease of handling, it is fast to erect, versatile and flexible.
In recent times a market has developed for more robust fencing systems for horticultural building and security applications, one of the requirements of this market being that the relative movement of horizontal fence wires in an installation should be minimised, and increased torsional strength is also desirable.
One object of the present invention to provide improvements to metal fencing systems which will increase the versatility and strength of the systems and which will address the above-mentioned needs.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example.